Brown Eyes
by whitezcar
Summary: Bella is recently unemployed due to... What? She is being stalked by a man named James. Read and Review! All recognizable characters belong to their respective author. Better than it sounds! T for safety
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Inspiration is due to JENNMC75, and her AMAZING story: My Sacrifice. GO READ IT!!**

**Thank you, Jennmc75, for the Inspiration!**

**This story will be different, but her story sparked an idea!**

**I hope you like it!!**

I had been out of a job for about a month, due to well, the lack of employees… in fact; I was the only one left. You'll understand soon enough.

It started out when this weird guy came in really often, and asked for me to waitress for him- _all the time!_ And the strange thing was, he only came in during my shifts.

At first, I considered him attractive, I mean, who wouldn't? He had these strange, hypnotizing eyes, a strange hue of gray, combined with like a yellow-orange color; it kind of made him look like a cat. He had shaggy blonde hair, and was usually dressed nicely, and tipped really well.

My attraction soon turned into a fear, as he would randomly give me... compliments? Well, not exactly. The _way_ he said them really freaked me out. He would say things, such as, "Hey, Brown-Eyes. You look really good in that outfit today- but I bet you'd look better in something more of a _blood-red._" It wasn't exactly what he would say the horrified me, but the tone in which he said it. However, I usually just laughed it off. If I had responded, then my boss surely would have fired me, as _the customer is ALWAYS right._

But the thing was, he _always _called me Brown-Eyes. After about 2 weeks of him- I later learned, his name was James Victor- he began to ask me out, every Friday night. Obviously, I turned him down, after all, if he scared me, just taking his order, then _how_ would I be able to stand sitting next to him at dinner, or a theater??

The first night I turned him down, I told him I couldn't date, because my boss wouldn't allow it, with him being a regular customer, and all – In truth, it was the only reason I could think of at the moment.

That night, my boss was murdered in her apartment; a blood-red dancing slipper tied to her right foot, and on her wall, written in her blood was the chilling message: **"Now can you, Brown Eyes?"**

To say I was upset would be a lie. I was absolutely Terrified. I didn't see James again until that Friday night, where he asked me out… Again! This time, however, he asked me to go dancing.

I, of course, refused. By this point in time, the police had no leads on my boss, Lauren's, death, and no idea of whom the message could have referred to, and I didn't speak up, hoping it meant some one else, although I knew it had to be me.

"Why not?" James persisted, "Your boss is taken care of; how could she fire you?"

I stood my ground, insisting I had other things going on that simply could _not_ be rescheduled.

James huffed in irritation and stormed out of the restaurant, and I swore I heard him mutter, "Damn Brunettes!" under his breath.

­­­­­

**Take a WILD guess……..**

**Yep, that's right! I want REVIEWS!!**

**(SHOCK, huh?)**

**-WZC**


	2. WHAT STORY DO YOU WANT?

*** FOR ALL MY READERS! ***

I have decided to focus on one or two stories. I NEED YOU TO VOTE! There is a Poll on my Profile…. YOUR VOTE CAN TIP THE BALANCE IN YOUR FAVOR. PLEASE HEL P ME OUT! The voting ENDS on November 7… a little over a week from now.

I KNOW people are reading, because I have OVER 15,000 Views to ONE of my stories, You Pretend Like You're Immortal.

If you have voted previously, then don't worry; it is a NEW POLL… Because I accidentally deleted the other one… Oops.

ALSO: If anyone needs a beta reader, I would be happy to help.


	3. AN: Important, Please Read!

Author's Note!

Sorry, I know how badly you guys hate these!

I'm putting all my stories on a temporary hiatus.

I have writer's block!

Also, I can't write ANYTHING very well with out it being depressing. You see, my brother is fighting over seas and nearly lost his life in an IED. He, thankfully, lived but has been in a hospital in Germany for over a month, and is finally coming back to the states. Unfortunately, he is still in the hospital... in a different state, and it takes us approx. 28 hours to drive there from my home.

I still haven't seen him, and I won't be able to for atleast another month.

Another thing is I have another eye operation, next week. I will be on bed rest for about 2 weeks after the surgery -the drugs make me extremely tired, and I will be very sore.

I'm really sorry! I'll try to update as soon as I can!

Thanks for understanding!

-Beverley/whitezcar


	4. Author's Note

Hi, Everyone!

In response to an anonymous review, no, I don't know when I'm "…ever going to update."

My brother is still in the hospital, and we're waiting for my other one to come home from Afghanistan.

I've tried to write, honestly, I have, but it's difficult to write anything cheerful, when each day, I hear that more of our friends have been killed or wounded in battle. It's difficult, going to a funeral nearly every week, to lose so many. It hurts. I can't even escape it at night, when I am only able to sleep when I'm beyond exhaustion, trying to keep the nightmares away.

It's hard, when I know that at any given moment, it may be my big brother, my best friend's, last.

I have not been able to write anything worthwhile, or I would have posted it.

So, No, I'm not sure when I'll update again.

I know you're impatient, and have probably given up on me.

I'm sorry.

-Jeanne/Beverley/Whitezcar.


End file.
